


于无声处

by Elena159



Series: 超英AU [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 没有人生来就是超级英雄，而你需要学着做英雄
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 超英AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369408
Kudos: 1





	于无声处

**Author's Note:**

> 超英系列主线剧情，跟VA线夺宝奇缘和丁扎线如得至宝都有交集，平行联动狮花线彼岸若天堂  
> cp两小只，狮花客串，大概有提了一两句的沙漏哼花渣瓜，彩蛋VA

【0】

加入利物浦几个月后，在学校办完了一应手续和导师打好了招呼，找一个合适地方租个房子居住被纳入了罗伯逊的日程之中。读研的时候他一直在校外居住，但他的学校离总部大楼太远了，此外，要像他的室友解释这几个月的早出晚归昼夜颠倒的作息也太困难了，他只说找到了新的实习，资本主义的007压迫起来可不管你是学计算机的还是学语言的，并且罗伯逊也担心自己的室友、不知情的同学可能会因为他卷入某些大阴谋之中无辜受害——这在传统的超英故事中是很常见的，不是吗？

他没有瞒着在利物浦认识的新同事们，更何况阿诺德现在绝大部分时候都跟他黏在一起——他比阿诺德也就大了五岁，本来就是一起玩的年纪，在那场“事故”后一起被罚去清扫测试场地后也算是结下了深厚的战斗友谊，而且Trent也确实是个可爱的孩子，但饶是如此，在阿诺德提出想要和他合租的时候，他也吃了一惊，“但你还在上学——我是说，你还要上课的，在外面租房子也不太方便。”

“本来我就想下个学期在外面实习了，我的室友们也是。”阿诺德很坚定，“反正下个学期也是我一个人在学校住，我可以把课选在集中的一两天，剩下的时候都可以回这边工作。”

“boss和Hendo知道吗？”罗伯逊现在已经熟悉了利物浦的运作方式，大部分时候克洛普只做指导和与其他官方的沟通，利物浦的日常工作安排和一些常规的突发事件处理都是由他们的队长亨德森负责。

“知道。”阿诺德点点头，“我已经和他们说了，他们也同意我一边上学一边开始做一些利物浦这边的任务。”

既然克洛普和亨德森都知道，罗伯逊也就没什么顾虑，合租的事情也并不是在网上看一圈介绍就定的下来，两人趁着假期一个挨着一个地去看了待出租的房源，再跟房主几轮谈合同，总算是在春天阿诺德开学之前把租房的事定了下来。

“我从来没觉得有一个新的住的地方的感觉这么好。”阿诺德提着自己的东西从壁炉里钻出来，罗伯逊最近也习惯了阿诺德各种千奇百怪地从学校到新房子里的方式，此时已经能淡定地接过阿诺德手里的东西放下。

“欢迎成为长大的、独立的成年人。”

【1】

罗伯逊与阿诺德早早来到了总部大楼，克洛普叫他们来谈谈接下来的任务。克洛普的办公室在总部大楼的高层，在进入电梯时罗伯逊忍不住调侃，“这看起来就像我的研究生导师跟我说，‘Robertson，我们聊聊你的论文题目吧’。”

“那很恐怖吗？比索斯盖特老师的微积分作业都更恐怖的那种？”阿诺德才刚进入大学——如果把魔法学校按照普通人学历体系来看的话，事实上虽然并不存在用七个年级完成整个巫师教育的历程的霍格沃茨，但英国对于小巫师的培养仍然自成一套体系。

“相信我，论文题目比微积分作业恐怖多了。”

两人出了电梯走向克洛普的办公室，克洛普已经在里面等他们，“早上好，boss。”

“早上好，今天我们的新防御系统总工程师要来入职了，这会儿在下面体检，你们见到Virgil了吗？”

他们当然听说过范戴克，在此之前克洛普“传销”这位荷兰工程师有近半年时间，“没有，我们从后门进来的，没去医疗室那边。”

“那有空见见他吧，你们之后需要多熟悉一下利物浦防御系统方面的架构与组织，少不了要和他打交道。”

两人听话地点了点头，克洛普招呼他们走到自己身边，“Andy，你在利物浦读书，而Trent，你在这里长大，那么你们对这座城市了解多少？”

两人对视了一眼，罗伯逊先问道，“您是说哪方面的了解？”

“每个方面，”看着眼前两个孩子困惑的目光，克洛普笑着说，“你们大概能毫不犹豫地告诉我哪条街上的酒吧开到最晚，哪个地方的社区总是站在时尚的前沿，但我想问的是，这座城市怎样维持着日复一日的周转？她如何呼吸，如何生活，几时入睡几时醒来？”

罗伯逊和阿诺德彻底茫然了，你可以这么形容一个人的作息，但一座城市的作息又将如何表达，如何了解？

“去吧，”克洛普接着说，“走进这个城市，我知道你们现在毫无头绪，但是去看看利物浦，她会给你们答案。”

会吗？两人正要离开，克洛普口中的他们新的防御系统总工程师，维吉尔·范戴克恰好走来，三人打了个招呼，范戴克和克洛普有事要谈，罗伯逊和阿诺德继续一头雾水地离开。

两人边走边相对不解，从电梯里出来，正碰上亨德森与拉拉纳，克洛普昨天刚拿到上个月的总部内部监测报告，他们只知道克洛普看过报告后叫亨德森带拉拉纳抽空来一趟，但不知道具体原因，亨德森看他们两人走路都有点神情恍惚，有些不解地问，“这是怎么了？”

“boss给我们布置了任务，但我们其实，”罗伯逊于阿诺德对视了一眼，“不太，不是，完全不明白。”

“boss让我们去看看利物浦这座城市是如何呼吸，如何生活，”没有特别的要求他们倒也不用瞒着他们的队长与行动指挥，因此阿诺德与罗伯逊并未犹豫地向亨德森求助，“但是，怎么才能叫这座城市的‘呼吸’？”

“这听起来真的很像传统的导师布置的任务，给你一个摸不着头脑的话题，然后带着问题去探索，最后发现一个隐藏的大道理——”拉拉纳调侃他们，“就像你们要热爱这座城市？这座城市给你们一切也将给你们力量？”

“或许是你们要保护这座城市？”亨德森接着拉拉纳的“隐藏的大道理往下说”，“其实你们不必太过纠结于‘任务’是件具体的要做什么，要怎么做的事，‘任务’就只是给你们一个方向，也就是boss让你们看看这座城市，这座城市一天24小时、一周7天、一个月、一年都是风平浪静的吗？”

两人下意识地摇摇头。

“所以，去看看这座城市吧，然后你们就理解了boss所说的‘呼吸’是什么意思了。”

【2】

有了克洛普的“深入城市”作为任务，两人打着任务的旗号逛街看看要往自己新租好的公寓里塞什么东西都显得有理有据。当他们一人抱着一个大箱子从宜家出来，正计划着到哪个没人的巷子里先用魔法把东西转移到家门口时，他们注意到前面的车道上停着的一辆小轿车，似乎发动起来有些困难，两人把箱子放在道旁，走过去看了看情况。

“我原以为是电池没电，现在发现可能燃油也支撑不了多远。”看他俩的年纪也不像会修车的样子，也当只是和人沟通一下，也不指望他们真能帮上什么忙。

罗伯逊小声问阿诺德，“你们的魔法能把车修好吗？”

“不能，不管是电池没电还是燃油不够，魔法都不能凭空变出来，这违反了魔法的基本原则。但前面不远就是加油站，把这辆车传送过去倒是不难。”

罗伯逊随手试探了一下，他现在渐渐对自己的能力熟悉了起来，甚至开发一些新的用处 能量是这个世界的基础，通过能量的流动完全感知更多的信息，比如，“将近六公里，这不算远也不算得太宽泛了。”

“在幻影显形的范围内，‘远’是什么，我不知道。”

“但你不能让一辆车突然在加油站附近出现，路上车来车往，突发灵异事件很容易引起灾难性的连锁反应。”

“说的也是，但我可以用魔法把车推过去，这样就不会突然出现了。”阿诺德拔出了魔杖，车主拿电话正准备求助，突然看到刚才听自己抱怨的孩子手里出现了一根小棍子——不，是魔杖，利物浦的居民谁会对魔杖不熟悉？“你们是……利物浦，那个超英组织的巫师？”

两人一起点点头。

车主的目光从两人身上转移到他们放在道旁的箱子，“巫师也需要搬家吗？我以为魔杖一挥就都解决了。”

……因为还没来得及。

阿诺德眨了眨眼睛，“这里人太多了，凭空看见两个箱子飞走不好，就像你的车一样，我们可以用魔法推它走。”

“推？”

罗伯逊示意车主坐到驾驶室，车主先打开了后备箱，然后帮他们拉开后座车门，“你们先上来吧，那两个箱子也放在车上好了，如果魔法不方便在人多的地方施行，那我们可以用不魔幻的方法。”

说着车主帮他们把箱子搬进了后备箱，又招呼他们上车，罗伯逊与阿诺德对视了一眼，觉得这提议不错，便坐上了后座。

“所以？需要我怎么做吗？”车主刚把手放在方向盘上，车身便已缓缓动了起来，车主吓了一跳松开了方向盘。

“请您握好方向盘，先生，安全第一。”阿诺德在后面说道。

“我总觉得有点奇怪的声音——不对，Trent——”

“发生了什么？”

罗伯逊轻轻做了个前推的手势，“没事了，下次记得让车动起来要让车轮滚动，而不是让车轮在地上平滑，会吓到路人的。”

他刚刚用自己的能力让车的轮胎转了起来，总算看起来像是在开车的样子。

“这真是，太新奇的体验了！”车主不敢动刹车和油门，只握着方向盘，“现代科技与神秘学的结合，这太棒了。”

“超能力已经不算神秘学的范畴了，事实上还挺现代科技的。”在接触利物浦之前，罗伯逊也认为超能力大概可能属于神学，可是利物浦哪里像是玄学做法现场，他们有一位并没有超能力的geek做他们的队长，有一位江湖传说能把机械人当手办造出来的导师，他们用科学的方法教隶属于利物浦的超能力者探索和使用自己的能力，他的许多无超能力的同事同时也是优秀的内勤与科学家。

“没错，神秘学其实改变不了大众的生活，科技才能。 ”

“其实你们才是改变了我们的生活的——我是指，没有你们会有多少突发事件导致严重后果。不过说来你们若是对高科技感兴趣，不妨看看那个西班牙的‘世间万物’科学展？现在在德国，大概还要两个月到利物浦展出，对了，你们给我留个邮箱吧，我给你们订展览的票。”

三人聊着聊着，阿诺德控制着速度，不紧不慢地到了加油站，停在了一个加油机器的旁边，工作人员示意他们往在排着长队的一台后面排队，“现在只有这台能加油。”

阿诺德摇下车窗，好奇地问，“这么多台机器都同时坏了吗？”

“不，就是没油了，说来也奇怪，最近总觉得燃油卖得很快。”

阿诺德摇上了车窗，打趣道，“说不定是因为有了一个能操纵能量的超能力者呢？”

等了好久才加满了油，电池看起来问题不大，车也能正常发动起来，为表示感谢，车主开车将两人送回了家，并且路上给他们买了一大堆零食。

两人站在公寓门口和车主挥手告完别，看着身旁的家具和零食，阿诺德突然说道，“Andy，我有点明白什么是boss说的呼吸了。”

罗伯逊点点头，“我也懂了，我们先回去，明天再出来吧。”

很多时候你并不需要做出什么惊天动地的大事，若你热爱这座城市，关爱城市里的人们，这便成了与这座城市的牵连。

【3】

在终于搬完了必要的生活用品后，也完成了新公寓的布置后，他们决定在新公寓里办一个party。

克洛普去英作协开会回不来——不是以文会友，毕竟英作协的成员包括刚写完《应急自救指南》的克洛普，加泰罗尼亚游吟诗人瓜迪奥拉，奇幻史诗大制作三卷坑小说家穆里尼奥，从魔兽传奇到蓝桥儿童文学新秀兰帕德等等，一言以蔽之，这是个披着马甲的英国超英管理机构——于是克洛普让亨德森搬了他给两人订的电烧烤架过去，一并祝他们玩的开心。

“我以为boss会送一箱子啤酒过来。”阿诺德干脆直接拆了箱子让大家一起烤肉，一边说到。

“想什么呢，你满21了吗？”罗伯逊给大家拿饮料时顺手给他递了一杯利宾纳，“尝尝Millie送来的，要是不想喝的话我强烈推荐你试试Irn Bru。”

“谢谢，我看还是不用了。”事实上他们的冰箱里有半层摆满了罗伯逊的苏格兰特色饮料，另一半是阿诺德的果汁、碳酸饮料、以及各种糖水，而米尔纳还额外送了他们一箱子利宾纳——出于AI出色的推荐系统算法，大概结论是他们两个需要大量肥宅快乐水来打发在家看电影的时光，而另一方面，张伯伦贴心地给他们带了一些蓝光电影光盘，比如哈利·波特系列之类的，以及几张little mix的实体唱片。

“夹带私货。”表示完感谢后罗伯逊与阿诺德评论道。

“我女朋友的女团明明很火的好吗。”

亨德森和拉拉纳送了他们一个洗碗机，类似送小家电一派的还有萨拉赫与洛夫伦，以及维纳尔杜姆——“生活都是很琐碎的，怕你们想不到要买点让自己过得轻松一点的东西。”洛夫伦如此解释道。

“你就别秀自己和Mo同居了。”罗伯逊一语戳穿他。

但洛夫伦大约是说出了来公寓里party的众人的心态——各种各样的东西给两人塞一堆，生怕他们家里缺什么，以至于他们玩了一天，聚会完所有人离开后，罗伯逊精疲力尽地接着清点大家送来的东西，才发现大概是马内、奥里吉、戈麦斯送的食物多到往冰箱里都塞不下。“你说你是给大家留下了怎样的生活不能自理的印象，让大家都送这么多吃的，”罗伯逊一边用能力拽箱子，一边招呼累到瘫在沙发上的阿诺德，“起来，拿你魔杖给这些东西降降温，或者把冰箱变大点。”

阿诺德对着天花板翻了个罗伯逊看不见的白眼，才坐起来，“谁生活不能自理了，还有你不是跑几公里都不会累吗，我们的人形自走能量罐？”

“我看着你心累。”

两人打打闹闹到深夜才罢休，第二天不急着去总部，因而两人各自关了手机的闹钟准备一觉睡到中午再说，却一大早地被一声巨响震醒了。从各自房间出来，阿诺德甚至还迷迷糊糊地抱着一个枕头，“我还以为你早早地起来做早餐把厨房炸了。”

睡衣都还没换的罗伯逊显然不可能是做早餐，外面难得阳光灿烂的天气也排除了打雷的可能性，他大致探查了一下，“离我们这儿不算远，是爆炸，但似乎是一个定向爆破？”

阿诺德打了个哈欠，“那大概是那个说要建娱乐城的？原址上有些烂尾楼，我记得好像新闻上说是要把原来的楼炸掉。”

罗伯逊看起来比他清醒一点，“要不我们去看看吧，总是眼见一下放心一点。”

“好吧好吧。”

两人幻影显形到了没人的地方，再步行走了过去，果然有许多人在旁边围观，絮絮叨叨地说被那声爆破的巨响吓了一跳。两人都不是这方面的专家，塌陷的废墟面上看不出什么门道，倒是围观的人群中有人好奇地问了句，“你们要建娱乐城，怎么非得把这栋楼爆破了？那栋楼又没盖完，在这基础上盖完不是还能省一部分成本？”

一位看起来像是非常好脾气的负责人解释道，“娱乐城并不建在这个位置，这个位置主要是要有些发电的装置，来提供娱乐城所用的电量。”

罗伯逊恰好在这时候瞥见附近有一个三维建成效果图，于是拉着阿诺德走过去看，果然现在废墟的位置设置了大型发电装置，周围还围着变电站，“为什么娱乐城需要自己给自己发电呢？而且挡在娱乐城前面又是什么道理？”

阿诺德绕着展板转了一圈，“他们说是为了减少市政供电的负担，还能帮助周围社区供电，至于建在这里——你看，”阿诺德指着效果图的最北侧，“这里有个坑，有个项目是要从室内沿坑道通向室外的，所以得建在这里。”

“但我还是觉得有点奇怪，算了，既然没什么事，我请你吃早餐去吧。”

【4】

两个月后。

“boss，有关宝石，我们有些发现。”亨德森这天来找克洛普的时候，克洛普也恰好在看瓜迪奥拉发给他的一份简报。

“你是说，那个西班牙的‘世间万物’科学展？”

亨德森点点头，“您也看到了新闻？”

“倒不是，我刚收到佩普发的一份简报，曼城方面和切尔西在调查伦敦、曼彻斯特的一桩连环超自然力量失窃案的时候，发现案件涉及一个能被训练吞下多种物质的外星生物。”克洛普按了几个按键，一个生物的全息投影出现在桌面上，“这种生物被训练吞噬金属制品，而那几桩失窃案的失窃物品也是以金属制品为主，而根据其他迹象，他们怀疑，训练这个生物的人，真正的目标是科学展上展出的一顶王冠，但似乎并没有人对王冠动手，因此曼城方面发了份简报提醒我们注意。”

“这就是了，这个科学展最近因为丢失了一件金属展品，不得不拿一个备用的赝品替代，引起了原作者的激烈抗议，舆论沸沸扬扬地，还发现了几个疑似失窃的物品，也是金属。”亨德森把手中的平板翻了几页后投影到面前的屏幕上，“这是那顶王冠。”

王冠正面呈现在他们面前，不需更近，那块紫色的宝石足够引起了他们的注意，他们几乎是同时想到了第一次看到范戴克那条项链上的宝石的感觉，澄澈鲜亮，看着宝石时总有种奇怪的、宝石似乎会说话的感觉。

克洛普沉吟了片刻，“我想Trent和Robbo可能很快会发现这块宝石的，他们最近给我的反馈来看，确实是在考量这座城市的方方面面。”

“那这块宝石要作为他们的任务交给他们吗？”

“你和Gini还有Ox多注意着他们吧，Trent还是个孩子，Robbo刚发现自己的能力也不久，宝石太过危险，我总也不放心。”

“好，我会和他们两个说一声的。”亨德森点点头。

“Trent？你后天学校有事吗？”

“我上午有课，下午没有，怎么了？”

罗伯逊示意他过来，“还记得我们帮忙开去加油站的车主吗？他帮我们订了那个西班牙科学展的电子票，倒也没有具体的日期，展览期内明天就可以开始生效，但我记得你明天在学校？”

阿诺德点点头，“那就后天下午去？”

两人约好了时间，到了展厅才发现门口聚集了许多要求退票的人，两人对视一眼，罗伯逊随手拉住身边的人问道，“这是怎么了？”

被他拉住的人晃了晃手里写着“要么真品，要么滚出”的牌子，“这家展览就是个骗子！他们早就丢失了展品，就拿赝品骗钱。”

阿诺德迅速拿出手机谷歌了一下新闻，“看起来是有这么一回事，部分展品可能在伯明翰或者曼彻斯特丢失，主办方于是拿了提早准备好的备用品——一个展览准备备用品做什么，他们预料到展品要丢吗？”

罗伯逊看着四处聚拢的人群，拉起阿诺德的胳膊，“我们进去看看。”

大概是分出了太多人手维持展厅前的秩序，展厅内部乱得一塌糊涂，该架起来的游客互动项目鲜有人负责，靠近楼梯口的地上还横七竖八地摊着几个布偶。

“这展览到底还想不想办了。”阿诺德差点被地上的布偶绊倒，索性有罗伯逊拉着，不至摔到一堆电线里去。

罗伯逊跨过布偶上楼，又伸手拉阿诺德一起，“这展览的谜团太多了，我们上楼看看吧。”

楼上秩序似乎好一点，有几位工作人员，时不时往楼下看看，恐怕也无心招呼他们。

他们几乎在一瞬间被二层展厅正中心的王冠吸引了，或者准确地说，王冠上的那块宝石。

他们曾经见过范戴克那块橙色的宝石，以及阿利松那块深红色的，而看到面前这块紫色的“水晶”，仿佛又像是他们第一次看到范戴克那块的感觉——澄澈、奇异，就像是宝石自己都在对他们说它就是他们在找的那块，英国境内除了范戴克的那块被毁掉的宝石之外的另一块。

他们走近了王冠，隔着一层玻璃罩子，阿诺德看了看王冠又看了看周围的工作人员，“Andy，我们想个办法把这个宝石带走？”

罗伯逊似乎没听到他的问话，喃喃自语，“这不对啊。”

“Andy？”阿诺德伸手在他眼前晃了晃，罗伯逊这才回过神来，刚要说话，周围工作人员走过来问他们是否需要帮助，阿诺德扫了一眼王冠的简介，“这个王冠真的很漂亮，它是废旧金属做的吗？”

“不只是废旧金属，事实上是很多种废品经过处理后搭建而成的，金属是它表层的涂料，光泽一点总是更好看，不是吗？”

阿诺德点点头，“那王冠上的配饰也是吗？这块水晶，还是这些钻石？”

“那并不是水晶和钻石，或者说，都是玻璃处理后再塑形成这样的形状，水晶是再涂上一层紫色的涂料，不过话说回来，水晶在英国看起来是更亮了一点，也许是你们英国最近的气候更好？”

这样看来，阿诺德想，大概率在英国这块宝石取代了原有的“玻璃”，但这未免太不可思议了。如果持有这块宝石的人并不知道宝石的真正由来，那么大概率会像曾经那个拍卖会一样把他当成普通的、甚至因它成色价值连城的水晶，为何会和一个环保主题的展品配饰进行交换？

“这几天一直都是晴天，难怪我们看到的也格外漂亮。”回过神的罗伯逊随口接了一句，“那么这个展出会在利物浦展览多久？”

“原计划是五天，今天是第三天，之后会前往格拉斯哥，但是看现在这光景，”工作人员指了指楼下，“听说要直接停止展出，把所有展品带回巴塞罗那暂时封存。”

“这可太遗憾了，格拉斯哥可是个好地方。”

出了展厅，罗伯逊小声对阿诺德说，“这个宝石也太奇怪了，你记得科学组对Virgil那块宝石的研究结论吧？”

“具体哪一条？”

“它是个高密度能量的能量块，如果他是个能量块的话，我觉得我的能力应该可以操控它，但我发现我最多能让他轻微移动一点点。”

“这是个问题，但，”阿诺德想了想，“它毕竟也是一个星球的至宝，也许没有我们所知道的那么简单，现在的问题还是我们要怎么在这个展览回西班牙前拿到这块宝石。“

“如果他们回到了西班牙，那我们干脆就追到西班牙。”

阿诺德赞同地点了点头。

【4】

巴塞罗那。

展览回到巴塞罗那后，租借了一家会展中心暂时封存了所有展品，罗伯逊与阿诺德也在会展中心附近的酒店订了间房间先住了下来，时不时往会展中心的方向散散步观察展品的安保措施。想来承办展览的NGO最近被各种质疑搞得焦头烂额，一时也没心情顾及安保问题，特别是失窃案似乎有超自然力量的影子，想来安保就和查案子一起交给了当地的超英组织。

而他们确曾见过两个经常出入会展中心的人，他们猜想这两个人应当是来自巴萨的超英，负责查失窃案子。

“那我们可以直接和他们说一声我们要来取宝石？”

“他们会信我们吗？”阿诺德有点怀疑，“而且他们在查的还是失窃案，我们要直接这么说，他们会不会把我们当成盗走展品的？”

“盗走展品的人应该不会自己告诉他们要来取宝石吧。”罗伯逊说完，自己也觉得两人这个争论太滑稽了，“要不我们和Hendo说一声？巴萨官方总是能相信利物浦吧？”

“这倒也是。”阿诺德刚准备开通讯器，“我们走之前居然没和Hendo说过吗？”

“咱们打算来到中间被打断隔了一阵，我都不记得有没有说过了。”罗伯逊耸耸肩，“但愿回去boss和Hendo不会罚我们抄个五十遍《利物浦外勤章程》，如果有这种东西的话。”

从亨德森那里，他们知道了虽然他们确实忘记知会总部自己追去了西班牙，但在米尔纳那边监控到他们登机的信息后，亨德森向巴萨补发了相关文件，请巴萨方面对罗伯逊与阿诺德对科学展展品的调查给予便利。有了官方的支持，加上又见到了巴萨来调查科学展的人走进了会展中心，两人也便跟了过去。

开门魔法对阿诺德不是难事，可进去见到两个立在原地、互相喊着“马克”、“伊万”却不能互相应答的场景，却也着实吓了两人一跳，阿诺德举起魔杖，刚准备施个咒语让两人清醒一下，却见眼前紫光一闪，然后便是一片白雾，罗伯逊攥紧了他的手，“Trent，我们好像被转移到了什么地方？”

白雾渐渐散去了，眼前的场景也清晰了起来，正对他们的人是——“Virgil？”两人异口同声地喊着范戴克，然而被一道黄色光锁绑在椅子上的人却像是听不见他们的话似的，毫无反应。

“不对，Andy，这场景我们见过的——”

“——Ali的宝石给我们看过，是那群人毁了Virgil那块宝石的那段。”

没有人对他们的到来有任何反应，他们就像是独立于这个世界之外的看客，再观察四周，果然是他们曾看到过的人，以及，刚从一个红色任意门中走出来的，阿利松。

“你把人放了，交出手里的宝石。”

罗伯逊扯了扯阿诺德，“我觉得不对。”

“我也觉得，Ali不是这么冷漠的人。”

“请你仔细看一看现在的状况，再跟我谈我该怎么做，还是你该怎么做，不过我劝你还是回去吧。”对方手里一闪，那块应当属于范戴克的橙色宝石悬浮在空中，“不过你来了，那也好，不如做个见证吧。”

“他要毁了Virgil的宝石！”

“不对，这一切都不对，根本不是这样的。”

“你要做什么？”阿利松想要走近，他刹那间懂得了对方要做的事，一道黄光已经直冲向范戴克的宝石，而在这之前，红光先一步击中了黄光。

阿诺德只感觉一声巨响，罗伯逊下意识地将他护在怀里，红光与黄光的对撞几乎有种要击溃整个世界的感觉，仿佛天旋地转，地动山摇。

眼前突然一片漆黑，各种声音，他熟悉的那些声音，一瞬间涌向他的脑中——

“当我来到这个宇宙的时候，这个宇宙干净地如同一张白纸，Virgil还没有来到利物浦，Adam一直是一位出色的足球运动员，有一瞬间我突然想，也许我们能够救得了Virgil，救得了Adam，后面的一切根本不会发生。”

“Jordan，当你读到这封信的时候……抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”

“我想要找到他，帮帮我，好吗？”

“这不是谁的事，这是整个地球的危机，我们必须抢在他们之前找到最后一块——Virgil的那块宝石。”

“Trent？他们为什么会飘在空中？”他听到了罗伯逊的声音。

“Andy？！”他像是在这一片混沌之中终于抓住了自己的救命稻草，他大声地喊着寄希望于罗伯逊可以给他回应，然后他听到了自己的声音——

“他们在用一种叫夜骐的生物来运送东西，非巫师看不到夜骐，所以会觉得他们飘在空中。”

夜骐？那种见过死亡才能看得到的生物？四周仍然是一片白雾，间或有蓝紫色的光芒闪烁，他又听到了自己的声音，那个自己没有对罗伯逊说出的话——

“在基辅的那个夜晚，我见过了太多的死亡。”

【5】

眼前突然的亮光让阿诺德下意识伸手挡了一下，然后他发现自己坐在地上，罗伯逊在他面前，一只手仍然圈着他，另一只手捂着膝盖，血从他的指缝间流了下来。

他顾不得许多，身体前倾跪在地上，一手握着罗伯逊的手移开伤口，另一手挥动魔杖念起止血的咒语。

情况没有丝毫好转，这加重了他的紧张焦虑，“Trent你别怕，”罗伯逊看起来真的很疼，却依然安慰他，“我包里带着止血带。”

阿诺德手颤抖着去翻止血带，突然旁边一声“伊万”，他心里一惊，手上的止血带掉在地上，抬头看到前面一个人浑身是血倒在地上，胸口有些隐隐约约的紫光，罗伯逊显然也注意到了前面，他从地上拿起了止血带，“你快去看看吧，他看起来伤得太重了。”

阿诺德于是起身，拿起魔杖走向前面两人，“我试过一般的急救方法不一定有用，先别动他，你们是要去哪里，我可以帮你们传送过去。”

那人似乎对他吼了句什么，他的翻译器不知落在了哪里，听不懂他的话语，只从他的语气神情推测并不是什么友好的话，他站在原地一时有些不知所措，只见那人又对通讯器说了什么，然后地上出现了一个金色的光圈——他想起小时候见过路易斯·加西亚画出的光圈符咒，这大约是西班牙魔法师的施法方式——然后两个人都不见了。

那块宝石落在了地上，阿诺德上前一步捡了起来，罗伯逊已经正在把已经被血浸透的止血带撕下来——这伤的严重远远超过了他们的想象，阿诺德打开通讯器联络亨德森，“Hendo，Robbo受伤了，我想带他直接幻影移形回去。”

亨德森解除了总部附近的防护措施，阿诺德立刻带着罗伯逊幻影显形回来。显形的动作让他差点扶不稳罗伯逊，旁边有人搭了把手，他们这才看到是洛夫伦，洛夫伦和萨拉赫、马内、菲尔米诺去了葡萄牙找另一块宝石，这时候看起来也是刚回来不久。洛夫伦低头看了一眼罗伯逊的膝盖，却被这诡异又严重的伤口吓了一跳，“这是什么伤？”

“是宝石伤的。”事实上阿诺德也是多半推测，但他们也在幻境中看到宝石与宝石能量对撞，或许现实也是因为攻击宝石导致的宝石能量反噬波及到了罗伯逊。

“没有什么大事，只是看起来吓人。”罗伯逊依然在安慰大家，阿诺德很想回要是没什么大事他尝试过各种止血方法怎么会都没有用，但此时范戴克走了过来，“让我看看。”

范戴克蹲下身查看罗伯逊受伤的膝盖，然后站起来示意周围，“Dej，你扶Andy坐在地上，你们后退，让我试试。”

洛夫伦依言扶着罗伯逊坐下，阿诺德本想陪在罗伯逊身边，但被萨拉赫一把扒开交给了马内，马内和菲尔米诺一左一右拉着他退后了几步，所有人退后聚在一起，马内放出机甲和萨拉赫举起权杖挡在他们前面。

“Andy，可能有点疼，但我也不知道——”范戴克拿起了手里那块蓝色的宝石——萨拉赫他们从葡萄牙取回的那块。

“没事，我相信你，Virgil。”罗伯逊向他点了点头。

宝石向着罗伯逊的伤口发出了一道蓝光，罗伯逊疼得惊叫了一声，阿诺德险些冲过去，然而马内正站在他的前面挡着他，他只能站在后面，看着罗伯逊的伤口被一道蓝光包裹住了，直到半分钟之后，深蓝色的光芒才消失，罗伯逊的腿上也没有了伤口的任何痕迹。

范戴克把罗伯逊拉起来，罗伯逊的伤退没有丝毫异常，“好了！太谢谢你了Virgil！”

萨拉赫收起了权杖，马内收起了机甲，阿诺德跑过去一把搂住罗伯逊，“这真是太好了。”

“但是，Virg，你怎么能用得了这块宝石？”萨拉赫边走过去边问，“我是说，我和Sadio都在葡萄牙试过，根本用不出这块宝石的能力，Bobby是他们星球的人也不行，我们还以为只有Ali他们家族才能用。”

“我们也不能。”罗伯逊和阿诺德齐声说道，罗伯逊比划了一下，宝石在范戴克手上跳起了一点，“之前我以为宝石那么高密度的能量我可能能控制，但实际上我也就能做到这一点了。”

“我也不知道，并且我也不真的会用。”范戴克摇摇头，“我就是想了想也许宝石能治疗宝石的伤，然后这块宝石就做到了。”

“也许它就是听你的话，”阿诺德把自己拿到的宝石递给他，“给你。”

“祝贺你们完成了所有的任务。”克洛普的图像突然出现在主控台的屏幕上。

“还没有到‘所有’，boss。”范戴克答道，“我们还有一块宝石，而且可能是难度最大的一块。”

“或许是难度最大，但对于你们，总是能找到方案。”

“boss，还有一件事。”罗伯逊对克洛普简单讲了讲他们在会展中心遇到两位巴萨的超能力者的事，以及其中一位受了重伤。

“我知道了，我会联系他们的，也许Virgil你需要准备一下。”

范戴克点点头。

【6】

克洛普和亨德森给两人放了个不短的假期在家休息——当然对于阿诺德，学还是要上的，也恰好到了周末，只有一个社团聚会的活动，阿诺德索性请了个假，在公寓里补觉。

然后像很多个清晨那样，他们的补觉依然会被周遭的轰鸣声打断。

“看在boss让我们了解这座城市如何呼吸的份上，就不能让我们好好睡一觉吗。”阿诺德揉着眼睛从卧室走出来。

然后他被一团衣服砸醒了。

“快换衣服，还是上回那个娱乐城的地方，情况不对。”

“那根本不是民用的发电装置。”事情紧急，两人顾不得许多，直接幻影显形到了娱乐城前，却发现，两个月前还是一片废墟的地方，此时已经竖起了一个巨大的装置，巨大的嗡鸣声吸引了不少围观的路人。

“好热。”周围围观的人群拿着一切可以扇的东西扇起了风。

“这个装置正在往出辐射热量，并且以其内部体量来看，全释放出来后恐怕有一场巨大的爆炸，波及范围恐怕能把整个利物浦夷为平地。”

“可这——算了管他是哪个疯子又想毁灭世界，那些燃油？Andy你还记得吗，两个月前就听说燃油消耗量特别大，这样看来太危险了。”

罗伯逊已经开始行动，“我可以试图把热量吸收一部分以及分散开，但效率太低了，只能尽量拖延，但，”罗伯逊突然想到，“我们有个不知道怎么封存起来的能量球，或许宝石可以吸收走？”

“我去疏散周围人，联系总部。”罗伯逊走不开，阿诺德找出通讯器将情况告诉亨德森，然后拿出了自己的魔杖，施了个放大声音的咒语。

“各位，娱乐城附近有一些突发的状况，但请冷静，我们已经接手了这里的局面。

“请有序离开，照顾好自己，保护好身边的人。”

“他看起来年纪并不大，好像还是个孩子。”当疏散到一个比较开阔的地方之后，人群中一位姑娘指着帮助疏散完人群后、又给小孩子们变出烟花转移他们注意力的阿诺德，悄悄问自己的男友。

“你听他的口音，他也是个我们本地的孩子。”男人的语气有些利物浦人夸自己球队的骄傲，“你看，这就是我们为什么一直信任他们，因为他们就是这样一代又一代守护我们的。”

【彩蛋】

“Ali，有关宝石，我们可以问一些问题吗？”

阿利松回来之后顺理成章地被范戴克上交了利物浦，从此也成为了把大家闪瞎的两员。这天不忙的时候，罗伯逊和阿诺德一起来找他。

“你们想问什么？”

“在当时的人想要摧毁Virgil的宝石时，你的第一反应是什么？”

阿利松不知道他们为什么突然问起了这个，但还是想了想，答道，“之前他们用宝石能量困着Virgil的时候，我想过直接打破屏障救出Virgil，但是那时候他们提醒了我，宝石对宝石带来的能量碰撞不是Virgil能承受得了的，因此那个时候，我想到的是也不能让他们摧毁宝石时的能量对撞毫无阻挡地散发出来，所以用我的宝石的能量作为屏障挡住了。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德对视了一眼。

“其实也就是说，你对Virgil的爱，最终救了在场所有的人。”

阿利松看起来有点不好意思，“也没有……但，确实，Virgil对我，很重要，更甚于宝石或者其他。”

保护眼睛，两人决定不在这个话题上继续纠缠下去，罗伯逊换了个问题，“那块紫色的，我和Trent在科学展上看到它的时候并没有什么异常，可是在巴塞罗那的会展中心里却看到了好多事情，这又是为什么？我们看到的是谁想象出来的吗？”

“这五块宝石都是高度密集的能量，理论上讲可以做到任何事，但五块宝石聚在一起可以创造生命，根据创造生命的五个要素，这五块宝石在能力上也算是各有侧重，那块紫色的叫做‘虚拟’代表的是生命的欲望与渴求，平常应当不会对人有什么影响，但如果碰上有心灵、精神系超能力的可能会被那块宝石干扰自己的能力。你们两个都不是这类超能力，那可能是周围有这种超能力的人。”

“这说得通。”罗伯逊点点头，“那剩下的四块？”

“我的这块叫做‘维度’，代表生命成长所需的时空；Virgil那块叫做‘心灵’，代表人的思想、意志；深蓝色的那块是‘治疗’，代表血肉之躯；黄色的是‘力量’，代表人的才能。你们说你们因为紫色的那块看到了许多事情，你们看到了什么？”

阿诺德犹豫了一下，“就是他们要毁掉Virgil那块宝石的场景，但是和我们在你那块宝石里看到的完全不同。”

“这就奇怪了，”阿利松没追问，“Virgil跟我说Adam靠近他那块宝石时说自己看到了废墟，这到底是什么原因？”


End file.
